


a life not to be loved kept asking questions.

by faucer



Series: shadow AU [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Other, dream smuggler AU, shadow AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faucer/pseuds/faucer





	a life not to be loved kept asking questions.

the dark always made you afraid.  
ever since you were little you struggled to cohabit with the night – yet, not the night, but the black of the void; everything that lacked of light. of course, you dismissed the thought as a child’s fear of territories still to discover without the help of your parents, but, growing up, you slowly noticed that said horror about the uncertainty of the unknown never quite disappeared.  
every day you woke up agonizing from the few hours of sleep you got and the few hours that separated the sun from the moon.  
cold, brooding, frightening, those were only some of the multitude of words on the tip of your tongue as you watched the nocturnal scenery playing in front of you while driving your car in the middle of nowhere to get home. reflective traffic signs your close friends, street lamps your saviours, headlights your guardian angels.  
restlessness, palpitations, sweating, those were only some of the multitude of symptoms your body showed when you looked, paralyzed, at the milky pale reflection that danced across the mirror placed in your corridor.  
“you’re just imagining things” your friends said whenever you would suddenly turn your head, swearing you could have seen a black critter crawling along your forearm, something that would disappear the moment your eyes moved.  
“stop that – you’re scaring me!” your friends said whenever you would freeze in the middle of the sidewalk because you’re absolutely sure you heard something exhaling a breath and calling you from that dusty apartment window at ground level, right next to your feet.  
in more than one occasion those equal lines were repeated, again and again, to the point where they ended up being burnt deep into your mind, making you deem that, perhaps, it was true, you were probably going mad for some weird cause. so you did what everyone else would have: kept a nightlight, booked appointments to a therapist and stopped believing yourself.

and for that same reason it baffled you when the shadow under your bed spoke.  
“you should change the bulb,  **dear** , it’s going to start flickering soon.  _and we both know_ how much you hate the rattling sound it makes when it’s nearly dying.”

you didn’t even give panic the time to settle in. instead you stemmed it to the back of your brain and abruptly pulled the heavy duvet over your hears. shaking, you pretended to ignore such clear auditory hallucination.


End file.
